


【漢康】Daddy,I'm your good boy.

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 大綱：底特律發生連續仿生兒童誘拐事件，康納自願扮演誘餌，而漢克試圖幫助他。警告：※康納孩童機體（約十歲）※廣義的未成年性愛…吧（？※DADDY PLAY※康納雙性





	【漢康】Daddy,I'm your good boy.

該死……該死的！事情怎麼會變成這樣？漢克在抱緊懷中不停發抖的男孩時想到。

「……底特律市近期發生多起仿生人孩童失蹤事件，目前警方仍在調查中。自一年前仿生人革命以後，各地都有針對仿生人的事件，這會是反仿生人團體所為嗎？……」茶水間的電視隱隱傳來播報新聞的聲音，而專職仿生人案件的漢克．安德森正為了這件事煩的不行。

「喔……上帝啊，綁架小孩？這些垃圾！」漢克看著康納遞來的報告，上面是受害仿生孩童的資料，年齡、性別、長相完全沒有共同點，最大不超過12，最小甚至只有5歲。

「孩子們都是在落單的情形下失蹤的，嫌犯不是隨機犯罪，他們沒有留下任何可追蹤的線索，監視器畫面只看到孩子們突然消失……。」康納向漢克解釋到一半，突然停頓下來歪著頭思考，接下來的話說出來漢克一定會生氣「我認為最好的方法是讓我去當誘餌。」

漢克猛的從資料中抬頭，一臉『你他媽再給老子說一次？ 』看的康納又開心又無奈，開心漢克關心他的安危，無奈漢克總是過度擔心。

「是的副隊長，你沒聽錯。」康納靜靜等著他的副隊長對他大吼。

「當個毛線的誘餌！康納你是不是瘋了，你甚至都不是孩子！」不出所料，漢克怒瞪那個一天到晚都想冒險的氣人安卓。

「不用擔心我的外型，模控生命在製作RK800型時考慮到人類及仿生人對於孩童的警戒心較低，還有孩童相關事件的可能性，特別製作RK800-Child，擁有RK800所有功能。」你看那個氣人安卓居然還在認真跟我科普，沒聽出來我就是不準他當誘餌嗎？漢克對康納的解釋翻了個大白眼，「想都別想，我是不會允許的，不管你有沒有小孩外型都不準！」

「但是副隊長，隊長已經准許了這個行動……」他眨了眨蜜糖般的雙眼，歪著頭一整個大寫的無辜。

「我去你的福勒！！」康納目送漢克氣沖沖的跑進隊長的辦公室，開始大吼大叫，幸好隔音很不錯，康納心想。

結果？結果就是現在你看到的這樣，漢克開著他的愛車遠遠的跟在康納後面，小小的仿生孩童獨自走在無人的街道上，只有路燈照亮地面，連月光都被厚厚的雲層遮住。

康納背著一個小書包，長袖襯衫搭毛背心和短褲，配上中筒襪跟小皮鞋，標準好學生的外型。

看起來該死的可愛，他第一天看到康納的新機型時覺得自己像個戀童癖，尤其當康納回家後還不自覺的朝自己討親的時候。

「嘖。」想到康納噘著小嘴，奶聲奶氣說著要親親，漢克根本不存在的心臟病都要發作了。

由於歹徒只會向落單的孩子下手，漢克能做的只有在康納被抓走後跟上他們。這是誘餌行動第五天，康納走在固定的路線上，回到一間空屋，然後再由漢克接他回家。

本來該像前四天一樣的行程，卻突然出現意外，漢克只看到康納走出路燈的照射範圍，然後……就這樣消失了。

「What The Fuck……！康納！你還好嗎？」漢克驅車上前並朝耳機大喊，康納消失的地方什麼都沒有，除了地面上的人孔蓋。……等等，人孔蓋？這時耳機傳來康納清亮的聲音「……副隊長，我沒事，只是…茲茲…被蒙住眼睛而已……茲茲……他們……茲…」訊號越來越差，直到最後悄然無聲。

「康納？康納！FUCK！」刺耳的喇叭聲劃過天際，似是宣洩一般破壞這夜的安寧。

他們屏蔽了訊號，康納在報完平安後就發現自己無法與外界溝通，也無法連網，這個集團準備真周到。漢克沒猜錯，康納的確是從人孔蓋被拉下去的，進入下水道後小船便快速移動，康納依靠內建的定位系統能推斷出他們正在往市郊移動，但他現在無法告訴漢克，必須破壞干擾設備才能重新聯網。

「誒這次抓的哪個型號啊？沒看過跟他一樣的。」一個聽起來痞痞的男人說。

「新型號吧，長的挺可愛，改造後一定能賣個好價格。嘿嘿嘿……」另一個輕浮的聲音加入。

「不要閒聊！」第三個男人嚴厲的制止兩人談話。

「你們是誰？為什麼要抓我？這裡是哪裡？」模擬正常孩童被抓的反應，康納帶著微微哭腔「……」男人們沒反應。「嗚……為什麼不回答，我要找媽媽……嗚嗚嗚……」康納再接再厲，低聲哭出來，想藉此得到更多資訊。

「臭小鬼，再哭就把你的嘴打爛！」方才那痞痞的男人忍不住又出聲，「少跟商品廢話。」男人話未完，康納的嘴就被布塞住。

「嘿嘿，我們不會傷害你，畢竟你是我們重要的商品啊，小可愛。當然啦，前提是你要當個乖小孩。」輕浮男的氣息噴在康納臉上，康納忍不住想要閃躲——好噁心——但他忍住了。

布塞著嘴﹑手被反綁在背後﹑眼睛被矇住﹑身旁還有三個成年男性，就算是RK800都不見得有百分之百的把握打贏，更別說是體型嬌小的孩童機型了。『只能等到達目的地，再見機行事了。』康納想。他停止哭泣，表現出願意當個乖孩子，只求歹徒不要傷害他的樣子。

「早該把他嘴塞著，不過這新型號真不錯啊？居然沒跟之前幾個一樣。」痞子男看著康納乖順的樣子很是不解，「不是都會紅圈當機嗎？」

「可能是……」「閉嘴，再說話別怪我不客氣。」輕浮男正準備回答，剛開口便被打斷，嚴肅男似乎是這三人的頭頭，他下達命令後，康納檢測到其餘兩名人類的去甲腎上腺素及腎上腺素濃度上升，空氣中瀰漫著緊張的氛圍，直到抵達目的地，船上沒再出現過聲音。

康納失聯的第十二小時，漢克．安德森超過二十四小時沒闔眼，自昨晚他一路超速飆回警局，試圖用該死的衛星定位還是其他別的東西找到康納，然而毫無消息後，他便一頭栽進底特律市下水道圖裡，希望從錯綜複雜的線路中找出康納可能會被帶去的地點。長時間看著密密麻麻的線路圖使他眼睛乾澀，睡眠不足導致精神不濟，他一口喝下桌上早已涼透的苦澀咖啡，緊緊閉上眼幾秒後再張開，看著路線圖上大大小小的紅叉，可能地點已排除大半，他不知道這能不能幫助康納快點回來，但他無法忍受自己什麼都不做，只是呆呆等著康納。

「副隊長，你真的不稍微休息一下嗎？」一早就來值班的克里斯忍不住關心，雖然副隊長沒有用酒精麻痺很好，但用工作強迫自己對身體也不好啊！

「不，克里斯，謝謝關心，讓我休息還不如你幫我拿杯咖啡，我會更感謝你。」他回答，聲音裡滿是疲倦及焦躁。

「康納不會想看到你摧殘自己，副隊長。」他從克里斯手上接過咖啡時聽到他說。

「哈，那也得他看到啊。」他試著扯出不在意的笑容，他肯定沒成功，因為克里斯一臉難過。

他將視線轉回路線圖，不願再多看一眼年輕員警的表情。

『康納，我一定會找到你。』

〔系統自我檢測…… 執行中〕

〔偵測到外來軟體…… 強制刪除〕

〔強制刪除…… 失敗〕

〔系統強制啟動…… 執行中〕

〔記憶…… 無缺失〕

〔檢察生物組件…… 無異常〕

〔重啟生物傳感器…… 成功〕

〔系統啟動…… 成功〕

康納從『昏迷』中醒來，電擊器幾乎癱瘓所有功能，他在一瞬間就被強制關機，幸好沒有導致檔案遺失，摸了摸後頸，似乎還能感受到當時被電擊的痛處。果然是幼兒機型的缺陷嗎？總使跟本體有相同的系統功能，仍然不能忽視機型上的差異，例如更不耐打、更柔軟，還有漢克看他的表情更微妙？

他將發散的思緒集中，環顧所處的環境，身下是泛著霉味的單人鐵床，狹窄的房裡沒有窗，牆面油漆脫落斑駁，只有一盞黃光燈泡提供微弱照明，房門電子鎖仍在運作，似乎沒有人在看守。掃描也沒發現特別的物品，康納想聯繫警局，但訊號依然中斷。他在晚間九點被抓，現在已是隔天九點，漢克一定非常擔心，必須快點。

任務是逃離這裡，找到失蹤兒童，重新聯網和請求支援。

〔優先任務：重新聯網並連繫警局〕

康納決定先去破壞訊號干擾器，他拍了拍身上的灰塵，手按到電子鎖上，不到1秒便輕鬆解除鎖定。推開佈滿鐵鏽的門，他小心地探頭，不敢發出一點聲音，生怕引來歹徒注意。無法取得建築平面圖的情況下，他不敢隨意移動，走廊兩側還有許多門，康納在的房間位於最裏邊，另一端盡頭是一扇疑似出口的大門，白熾燈泡一明一滅讓人不安，但這無法影響康納，他靠著牆謹慎開啟對面的門，「不！我不要去！」門內突然傳出一聲尖銳大叫，他閃進門內，迅速捂住男孩的嘴，不讓他發出其他聲音，仔細聽著門外的一舉一動，1分鐘後，門外毫無反應。

「放開你之後，不要出聲，我是來救你的，好嗎？」他直視著男孩的眼睛，額角黃圈閃爍，他用內建通話告訴男孩，男孩驚恐的點頭。

〔米歇爾．布朗——YK500 #605 378 402，十日前獲報失蹤〕

「你……你是誰？你真的會救我出去嗎？我好想媽媽……」

「我叫康納，不用擔心，米歇爾，我會幫助你。他們對你做了什麼？」男孩低頭啜泣，康納一邊安撫，一邊觀察房間。

房間配置跟對房並無二致，男孩跟他一起倒在床上。

「他們把我帶去一個大大的房間，跟這邊完全不一樣，好大好漂亮，但是有奇怪的叔叔會摸我，讓我下面很痛很痛……」想起不好的回憶，男孩眼淚又開始決堤，伴隨著止不住的顫抖。

［壓力指數↑］

［軟體不穩定↑］

聽了男孩的話，他眉頭一皺，能確定之前被抓的孩子們一定也被帶去從事性交易，YK系列為了完整模擬人類孩童，智商與反應都不會超出正常範圍，被強暴的記憶會使他們留下創傷，總使記憶能夠消除，內心的陰影也不會消失。

『人渣。』他不禁咒罵這些歹徒，為了一己之利便迫害他們。

「噓——沒事了，米歇爾。你有看過其他人嗎？」他將男孩抱進懷裡，撫摸著他的頭，試圖讓男孩平靜下來，如果是原本的ＲＫ８００的話，畫面一定更有溫馨感，然而他現在跟男孩身形相當，這場面有點可愛。

在康納輕聲細語下，男孩終於停下哭泣。

「我……我還有看過兩個哥哥跟一個姐姐，他們在別的房間。」

「米歇爾，你聽我說，接下來會很危險，你留在這等著，我會回來救你們全部人的。」

「你要走嗎？不，不要留我一個人……」

眼見男孩又要開始哭，康納逼不得以只能威脅他，任務中不確定因素太多，他不能讓孩子們有受傷的風險。

「不，米歇爾，你必須。如果還想看見你的家人，那就乖乖，留在這裡。」拍開男孩抓著他衣角的手，狠下心離開房間，裝作沒聽見男孩沙啞的哭聲。

「不……康納！」猛的睜開眼，手向上伸出試圖抓住什麼，胸口劇烈起伏，抹掉頭上的冷汗，他從沙發上起身，又是那場車禍，他以為會看到柯爾，沒想過出現在血泊中的卻是康納，白雪染成一片蔚藍，糟糕的夢。

他看著鏡子裡的自己，眼睛布滿血絲，面容憔悴。今天下午他被福勒強制趕回家，「你他媽的給我滾回家好好睡一覺！要是康納傳來訊息，你這樣的狀態能幫上什麼忙？」，他知道福勒說是事實，但他不想一個人回到沒有康納的家，他不敢去想康納回不來的可能性。

三小時，他的睡眠時間；二十小時，康納被抓後經過的時間。

總共十二間房，除了兩間空房外，其餘都是失蹤的孩子，這裡似乎是『商品』存放地。每個孩子都想跟他走，就連年紀較大的孩子也不例外，為了安全，他只能一次次無視孩子們的哀求。

綜合已知訊息，這地方總共４層，他們所在位置是地下３樓，也是最底層，供客人玩樂的場所在地下一層，他們被帶進來時都和康納一樣暈厥，差別在於康納是被電暈，而他們早在船上就失去意識。定位判定只到關機前，他不確定被關機的１２小時內又移動了多少距離，因此無法推斷現在位置。

他不曉得緊閉的大門後會不會有人，但他別無選擇，那是通往外界唯一的道路。

「你該死的能不能停下！？這快搞瘋所有人了，安德森！」福勒忍無可忍的衝著不停在警局來回踱步的漢克大喊，他走了去你的整整兩個小時！

「不然能怎麼辦？啊？沒大吼大叫是我修養好！康納被抓走整整一天了！」漢克猛的停下，回身朝福勒大吼，口氣全是焦急與煩躁。

「你以為就你擔心？知道犯人是從下水道逃跑又怎樣，底特律市下水道那麼複雜！就算你已經排除大部分，我們可不能盲目的每個都找！鬼知道他們從下水道出來後去哪裡！等康納給出定位，盡速去支援才是最佳計畫，就算在這大吼，你的寶貝康納也不會回來，還不如耐心等。」他知道漢克正漸漸重拾當年光彩，多虧康納，他也知道康納對漢克有多重要，但這不代表漢克能任性，頂多給他一些寬容，當作沒聽到那些咒罵。

在漢克來得及說出任何回答前，公放通訊頻道傳出聲響。

「請求支援，失蹤孩童全數找回，無人受傷。犯人數量預估15人，多人持有槍枝，地點定位、詳細報告已發送。」康納說完便切斷通訊，電話裡奶聲奶氣的聲音再次提醒漢克，康納現在不是上天下地追犯人的RK800，只是一個十歲孩子，就算他一再保證跟原本機體沒有任何差別，但漢克不這麼認為，倒不如說康納怎麼會覺得三十歲跟十歲沒有區別？

「所有人出動！漢克你他媽不准給我硬闖！」福勒的吼聲被沖出警局的漢克扔在腦後，他現在只想把消失一整天的小傢伙安全帶回家。

漢克跟員警們趕到現場，他們按照康納報告上指出的保安漏洞布陣，準備入侵這棟偽裝成廢棄倉庫的性愛俱樂部，還他媽是兒童性愛，這些垃圾真該去牢裡蹲到死，攻堅行動很順利，在同仁綁起最後一個犯人時，漢克才在一群孩子裡找到康納。

「好了大家，跟旁邊這位警察哥哥走，他會將你們安全帶回家的。」康納像個班長一樣吩咐，孩子們也很聽他的話。

房裡只剩他們兩人，漢克看著康納，他的服裝不再整潔，襯衫上布滿灰塵，襪子被割破，頭髮更是亂糟糟的，一點也不像昨晚乖寶寶好學生的樣子。

「漢克，你還好嗎？」他疑惑，但漢克只是一言不發的盯著他。

「漢……」

「康納……你沒事……真是太好了。」他被漢克一把押進懷裡，漢克好像哭了。

康納正要回答漢克，要他不要擔心，自己沒有大礙，然而眼前跳出的警告提示框，讓他說不出話。

［性愛系統…… 啟動］

〔警告 系統遭受病毒攻擊〕

〔傳感器敏感度調整…… 極度靈敏］

〔啟動掃毒…… 失敗〕

〔發情模式（外來軟體）…… 啟動〕

〔警告 此軟體有可能傷害系統〕

〔警告 請盡速排除錯誤〕

「康納？康納！發生什麼事？」他感覺懷裡的康納身體一僵，連忙放開他，以為是自己弄痛他，卻見康納兩眼發直盯著虛空，額角LED在紅與黃之間不停跳動。

「漢克……我、病毒……」康納回想起調查過程中被對方系統反噬的瞬間，難道是那時候？

他還沒思考出來自己是在哪中招時，處理器便被大量惡意程式佔據，傳感器強制開到最高等級，漢克在放在他肩頭的手都讓他舒服地顫抖。

「該死，康納，你中病毒了？」手底下的男孩不停輕顫，他緊張得不知所措，只好將他抱起，總之先離開這鬼地方。

「嗯啊……」他想回答漢克的問題，張口卻是黏膩的呻吟。他整個人靠在漢克溫暖厚實的胸口，迎面而來的體溫讓使病毒竄動更加厲害，在他關機的十二小時裡，那群罪犯早已將他的機體改成性愛專用，在相關軟體全數開啟的情況下，從性交腔流出的潤滑液多到能形成小水塘。

他本來想隱瞞漢克他被改造的事情，畢竟直到他調查完整棟樓都沒有任何情況發生，而這具機體也會在任務結束後回模控生命檢修，對原機體根本沒影響，怎麼會突然……。

「康納你清醒點！」別他媽扭了！漢克無聲地大喊。

康納不斷蹭著漢克，試圖從無盡的慾火中逃離，黑色短褲被情液打溼，襯衫鈕釦也在過程中被解開，漢克不得不用最快的速度把康納塞進車內，他們剛剛才破獲一起兒童情色案，讓警局同仁看到康納這副樣子，就要換他被關了！

「漢克……嗚嗯、要……咿——」漢克不小心碰到他屁股的那一刻，快感直衝腦袋，忍不住直接射在褲子裡。

康納仿彿小貓發情的聲音讓漢克老臉發燙，把康納放進後座，脫下身上的外套蓋住那犯罪的景色，滿腦子只想快點到家。

這太過了，康納在他的外套底下玩弄自己，那通紅的小臉上寫著需要有人疼愛他，重金屬樂都蓋不過那越發激烈的軟儒呻吟，「漢克……爹地、我是你的乖孩子……拜託，給我你的陰莖……爹地……」你聽聽這都什麼跟什麼！

「乖孩子才不會一邊摸自己一邊找操。」他只能憋出這句話，聲音低沉的不可思議。從沒想過這種景象，所有色情片都不及康納現在的表演，『操，我可不是戀童癖。』他對內心蠢蠢欲動的自己惡聲惡氣的說到。

「呀……嗯、嗯嗯啊—」康納上下撸動濕潤的陰莖，發出咕啾咕啾的聲響，想用快感掩過沒被填滿的空虛，蜜穴不受控制地流出一股股淫水，褲子早就扔在一旁，忍不住用手指操弄女陰，想像是漢克在操他「漢克、嗚……太大，啊、不行……會壞掉的」專注於操自己，全然無視漢克本人還在前座，浪語一聲比一聲大，一句比一句騷。

漢克試圖專注在車況上，注意力卻頻頻被後座吸引。內心天人交戰，小天使漢克說『漢克．安德森你他媽是不是人，這麼小的孩子都下手，你跟那些垃圾有什麼不同！』；然而惡魔漢克的意見比較中聽『那不是孩子，他是康納，跟大人機型沒有區別的康納，而且他還在等你操他。看他喊著你的名字，插自己插得很開心不是嗎？』此時後座呻吟突然拔高，「頂到了呀——太深……漢克！爹地——射滿我……啊啊啊——！」康納這聲尖叫直接掐斷他所剩無幾的理智線。

幸好他還留有最後一點底線，他們終於到家了。

連人帶衣服全部包在外套裡，直接沖進家門，他可不想被鄰居發現。康納被這突如其來的動作弄得一臉茫然，直到被丟在臥室床上才回神，看著漢克兩眼發直地盯著他，康納舔了舔下唇，用天使般聖潔的臉龐吐出惡魔的低語。

「爹地，上我。」

等到他抓著康納的手時，他才意識到自己似乎在犯罪。大掌撫著光裸的背脊，漢克卻在思考要不要繼續下去，康納整個人都那麼小，他一隻手就能掌握他半邊屁股，康納的大腿都沒他胳膊粗……康納享受著漢克的撫摸，光是單純的撫摸都能讓他爽得全身顫抖，但他敏銳的感受到漢克的猶豫，事已自此，想退縮可沒那麼簡單。他主動吻上漢克的唇，手軟綿綿地環上漢克的頸脖，雙腿分開跨坐在漢克腿上，在接吻同時用飢渴的小屁股磨蹭著底下粗壯的陽具。

面對康納主動的攻勢，他不得不固定那作亂的小屁股讓他別再亂蹭，再蹭下去兩人都不好受。唇舌交纏間發出嘖嘖的水聲，他將一根手指探入花穴，裡面緊的不像話，又濕又熱，軟肉層層疊疊的被手指破開，抽出時又依依不捨的吸允，穴口又酸又軟，光是擠進兩隻手指被脹滿了，漢克找準內部突起那一點輕輕騷刮，康納發出難耐的黏膩哼聲，像是不能承受一般全身打顫，小穴一收一縮咬著手指，淫水沿著大腿流下，前頭不知射過多少次的性器又吐出一些稀薄的白液。

「嗯啊……好舒服啊爹地……康納也想讓爹地舒服」眼神迷離地望著漢克，整個人像水一樣癱軟在漢克身上，稚嫩的童音中帶著微喘在漢克耳邊軟軟地說到，漢克覺得他的陰莖沒辦法再更硬。

不論等等有多像變態色老頭他都不管了，他粗暴地用拇指輾過腫脹挺立的陰核，逼出康納一聲奶貓般的尖叫「咿——小荳荳、不行……爹地，康納、哈啊、康納會壞掉的！」他在漢克肩頭上瘋狂喘息，太過敏感的地方被人大力摩擦所帶來的快感，讓他感覺自己會因為太爽而當機。

「康納真的會壞掉嗎？好孩子不會說謊。告訴爹地，你是好孩子還是壞孩子？」手上沒有放過那可憐的陰核，又多添了一隻手指進陰道，康納舒服的嗚噎著，說不出一句完整的話語，「康……康納是壞、壞孩子……爹地請、請處罰康納……」

「喔？康納是壞孩子啊，爹地該怎麼處罰他呢？」他將手指全部抽出，又一口氣插進最深處，還惡意滿滿的輾摩著那讓人崩潰的一點。

「嗯啊——！」這一下讓康納又迎來一次高潮，連續高潮讓他失神了幾秒才想起要回答問題。

「請用爹地的大肉棒處罰康納……」感受到渾圓的龜頭抵著穴口，康納緊張時小穴不自覺收縮，漢克用一種折磨人的速度挺進，前端剛進去康納就開始哭泣，「不要了……嗚嗚、好痛……康納好痛，爹地……」前端原本精神的小傢伙都痛的萎了，小穴的皮膚都被撐到呈現半透明狀，他安撫性親吻康納的額頭，下身的動作卻是沒打算停止，「康納可以的，乖，放鬆。誰是爸爸的乖孩子？」

「嗚嗚……我、我是爹地的乖孩子，嗚嗚……」男孩哭的讓人心碎，但他不會輕易放過他，性器雷打不動的繼續挺進，全部進入時他們都鬆了一口氣。

康納現在的高度只夠埋在他的胸口，他停下來等康納適應自己的大小，順便緩緩自己差點射出來的衝動，康納裡面又軟又緊，軟肉蠕動像在幫性器按摩。

「爹地……」在最初的痛處過去後，自下腹升起的是不同於手指帶來的熱潮，聽見康納奶聲奶氣叫爹地，他陰莖跳動了一下，雙手扶住康納細幼的腰，開始向上大力挺動，幅度不大卻進的夠深，康納隨著他的動作在他腿上一跳一跳，呻吟都被頂得斷斷續續。

「哈啊、啊、嗯、爹地，好深、哦、哈啊」康納爽得兩眼上翻，來不及吞下的唾液沿著粉嫩的小舌頭滴落在胸前。

他抽出性器，讓康納躺在床上，一手抓住康納的腳踝，讓雙腿交叉，往腿間形成的空隙插進去，由於組件的特殊性，這樣不僅大面積磨到女陰外側，飽滿的龜頭還會在挺動時撞上前方小巧的陰莖，他把康納的腿靠在自己肩膀上，「好孩子，自己夾緊腿。」他用狂風暴雨般的速度在那細膩的腿間抽插，「啊——要去了——啊嗯！」前端顫抖了幾下卻甚麼都沒射出來，漢克卻感覺到本來就很滑膩的股間變得更加滑順，看來是花穴高潮了。

再次更換體位，他將康納的腿分別放在肩膀兩側，上半身下壓，幾乎將康納對折，粗大再次對準穴口，但這次是後穴。腸道同樣濕熱，漢克只要插入就能讓康納瘋狂，性器像鐵棒一樣熨平他後穴的每一道皺摺，更不用說漢克故意頂著那點的時候了。

「爹地不要頂那……啊、嗯哈……康納、感覺很奇怪、啊……」他覺得自己好像要射精，明明已經射不出來了，微微紅腫的馬眼一張一闔，有什麼要出來了。

「嗯——！」溫熱的淺黃色液體噴灑在康納身上，漢克也在這高潮而收縮的後穴中用力抽插十幾下，交代在腸道深處，通道被內射又使康納噴出一小股模擬尿液。

在漢克把他們兩個跟床鋪都清理乾淨之後，康納才後知後覺的發現，病毒已經排除，躺在蓬鬆的羽毛被中，身上散發著剛洗完澡的沐浴乳清香，康納望向坐在床邊不上來的漢克，不懂他為什麼不上床跟他一起睡覺，而是呆坐在那邊一個人搞憂鬱。

『我他媽是人渣才會想上一個十歲小孩。還有那什麼，爹地。太超過了吧。』

漢克．安德森，今年五十四歲，由於上了自己外表年齡十歲，實際年齡一歲多的愛人，正陷入一種自我厭惡的狀態，抬頭四十五度仰望天花板，想著今晚自己的道德觀碎成一片片。

「其實不用太介意的，漢克，你並不是睡了真正的小孩子，而且我們是戀人，這頂多算情趣的一種。」不想看漢克繼續消沉，康納給出了一個合理的藉口，至少聽起來很合理。

「哇喔，康納，就算是情趣也太逼真囉。」他回頭看向康納，過大T恤根本啥都擋不住，他能一眼看光康納全身。

「不然能怎麼辦，我們都做過了，總不能當作沒發生啊，漢克，難道你要射後不理嗎？」真虧康納能一本正經的說出這種荒唐的話啊，雖然配上他現在外觀跟聲音有種違和感。你能想像一個軟萌的聲音說出『射後不理』嗎？

「什麼射後不理，不許亂說，今天的事不准說出去知道嗎？」漢克似乎是認知到做過的事不能後悔只能接受，終於願意爬上床睡覺。

漢克一躺好，康納馬上滾進他懷裡，「你怕別人說你是戀童癖嗎，漢克？」他睜著圓圓的大眼睛好奇的問。

「……是啊。」果然還是擋不住康納的狗狗眼。

「那你是嗎？」

「什麼？我當然不是，開什麼玩笑。」

「那我是否能理解成，你只單獨對我產生性慾呢？」可惡你聽那小子語氣裡的雀躍都要跳出來了。

「……隨便你怎麼想，快睡！」漢克感受到自己臉上的熱度，一把將康納壓進懷裡，不讓他看見。

「好的，晚安漢克。」

「……晚安，康納，歡迎回家。」

聽著漢克逐漸平穩的呼吸聲，康納額角閃的黃圈才逐漸轉回藍色。

「我回來了，抱歉讓你擔心。」

「反正也不是第一次，現在睡覺。」

聽見漢克回答讓康納嚇了一跳，但他很快就在漢克溫暖的臂彎裡平靜下來。

此刻，歲月靜好。


End file.
